Question: Express $0.4$ as a fraction.
Solution: Let's look at $0.4$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $4$ The number $4$ is in the tenths place, so we have four tenths. $0.4$ can be written as $\dfrac{4}{10}$. [Can 4/10 be simplified?]